78336
by SMRU
Summary: [One-Shot] .:Ryoki:. Ryo está molesto porque Rika tiene un "nuevo amigo" con el que se lleva muy bien... ¿Qué podría hacer para librarse de ese tío? Tal vez el móvil sin vigilancia de Rika pueda darle la respuesta.


**¡Hola hola! Buenas a todos n.n Hoy vengo a dejar por aquí un ryoki que escribí para los retos de las weeks de mi clase y... bueno, me hizo gracia cómo quedó éste, así que ahí va. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!**

 **Título:** 78336

 **Pairing:** Ryoki (Ryo/Rika (Ruki) (Digimon Tamers)

 **Género:** Romance/Humor

 **Rating:** K

 **Notas:** Como siempre, los nombres. Estos son con los que yo he crecido, y jo, me gustan.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Yo pertenezco a Digimon.

 **Dedicatoria:** Para Haiku, mi niña elegida favorita (L)

* * *

 **78336**

Ryo llegó a la puerta del instituto cinco minutos antes de que acabasen las clases. Dejó su propio maletín, lleno de hojas y folios garabateados, en el suelo y se apoyó en la pared. Miró la hora con impaciencia. Se había saltado las clases de media mañana sólo para ir hasta allí y poder comer con el resto de tamers. De vez en cuando quedaban para pasar la tarde entera juntos y recordar viejos tiempos.

La campana del colegio sonó y a los pocos segundos comenzaron a salir un montón de chicos y chicas del edificio. La mayoría eran menores que Ryo, aunque probablemente, debido al año de clase que había perdido (y su poco interés en los estudios) estuvieran en su mismo curso más o menos. Un grupo de chicas pasaron junto a él y Ryo no dudó en dedicarles su sonrisa más arrebatadora. Ellas rieron y desviaron la mirada, cuchicheando entre ellas.

 **—** ¿Estará esperando a su novia?

 **—** Espero que no, porque uffff…

 **—** ¡Qué ojazos!

El tamer legendario sonrió con autosuficiencia. Le encantaba tener fans, y ahora que había dejado la competición del juego de cartas le gustaba saber que aún tenía un as bajo la manga para ganarse adeptos por si algún día quería fundar su propia religión. El Ryoísmo. Sonaba fatal.

 **—** ¡Eh, Ryo!

El chico alzó la vista al reconocer la voz y se apresuró a saludar a Henry, que venía junto a Takato, Kenta y Kazu. Al último se le veía algo desanimado.

 **—** Hola, chicos –dijo el Tamer-. ¿Y esa cara, Kazu?

El chico suspiró.

 **—** Nada, cosas de exámenes. Lo mío no son los estudios, desde luego.

 **—** Dímelo a mí –aportó el castaño con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-. Eh, pero, ¿qué es eso al lado de salvar el mundo?

Los otros empezaron a reír, y en ese momento Jen llegó junto a ellos. Saludó a Ryo con una sonrisa.

 **—** Falta Rika. –Señaló Takato.- ¿No estaba contigo, Jen?

 **—** Estaba hablando con alguien. –Se dio la vuelta y señaló la puerta del instituto.- Allí.

Todos se giraron en el mejor momento de la conversación. Se quedaron paralizados.

 **—** Espera… -Empezó Kazu, tan boquiabierto como el resto.- Rika se está… ¿riendo?

 **—** A carcajada limpia –aportó Henry, parpadeando-.

 **—** ¿Quién cojones es ese?

Todos se giraron de nuevo para mirar a Ryo, que se había puesto repentinamente serio.

 **—** Pues… no lo sé. –Takato se encogió de hombros.- Pero si ha hecho reír así a Rika, es todo un héroe –bromeó.

Ryo lo fulminó con la mirada.

 **—** Sólo es un pardillo. Seguro que le huele el aliento o algo.

Jen se giró hacia el chico con una mirada pícara.

 **—** ¿Estás celoso, Ryo?

 **—** Qué va. –Dijo él. Sin embargo, se sonrojó levemente. Jen dejó escapar una risita, pero la ocultó a tiempo. Rika apareció tras ella.

 **—** Vaya, hoy también has venido –dijo la pelirroja al ver a Ryo-. ¿Cuándo vas a dejarte de pirarte las clases? Así no vas a llegar a nada en la vida –negó con la cabeza.

Ryo se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para irse, sin contestar a la pulla de Rika. Ella miró a Jen con una ceja alzada. Normalmente, Ryo siempre contestaba con algún comentario gracioso u ocurrente como "siempre me quedará ser modelo de ropa interior". La chica rió levemente.

 **—** Es que quiere saber quién es el chico con el que hablabas.

 **—** ¡Me importa una mierda! –Gritó Ryo a lo lejos, ya en el paso de cebra que cruzaba la carretera.- ¿Vamos a comer o no? ¡Hay hambre!

 **—** ¿Ah, sí? –Rika lo ignoró y comenzó a caminar al lado de Jen. Una sonrisa malévola se apoderó de su rostro y se aseguró de que Ryo la escuchara.- Pues… se va a quedar con las ganas.

Ryo se giró con una mueca de rabia mal disimulada.

 **—** ¿Ese? Seguro.

Rika frunció el ceño y Ryo sonrió burlonamente. Volvió a mirar al frente, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y tensó la mandíbula. Estaba realmente molesto.

Hacía ya una hora que habían acabado de comer y estaban tirados en el césped de un parque, jugando, como siempre, a las cartas. Jen derrotó por enésima vez a Kenta y entonces se puso de pie y se colocó la falda del uniforme.

 **—** Rika-chan, ¿me acompañas al baño?

La pelirroja se levantó asintiendo y se alejó con la chica. Ryo las miró irse y no pudo evitar sonreír al fijarse en lo bien que le quedaba aquella minifalda a Rika.

 **—** Eh, Ryo, ¿juegas contra mí? –Preguntó Kazu. El castaño lo miró con pereza.

 **—** Nah, no tengo ganas…

 **—** ¿Sigues cabreado por lo de Rika?

Ryo hizo un mohín mientras los otros reían por lo bajo.

 **—** No hay nada "de Rika". Luego jugaré una partida contra ella, la machacaré, y todo seguirá como hasta ahora.

 **—** O sea, que seguirá odiándote.

Ryo fulminó con la mirada a Henry, que se arrepintió enseguida de haber abierto la boca.

 **—** Seguirá enamorada de mí en secreto. Punto.

Nadie dijo nada más. Rápidamente, Kazu retó a Takato, que no dudó en aceptar. Los cuatro chicos se reunieron en torno al tablero, olvidándose de la presencia de Ryo, cosa que él agradeció. Se tumbó en la hierba y trató de despreocuparse mirando al cielo, pero fue incapaz. Se giró, con un suspiro, y entonces lo vio.

El móvil de Rika sobresalía de su mochila, con los colgantes de Calumon y de Renamon que Jen había hecho con una pasta de no-sé-qué y que les había regalado a todos con sus respectivos compañeros. Ryo sonrió y comprobó que los chicos siguieran inmersos en la partida. Alargó el brazo rápidamente y se hizo con el aparato. Pulsó el botón de desbloquear calculando el tiempo que quedaría para que Rika y Jen volvieran del baño público más cercano.

 **—** Mierda… -Dijo por lo bajo.

Tenía contraseña. Una de cinco dígitos. Pensó en abandonar su empeño, pero sus dedos actuaron solos. Tecleó la fecha de nacimiento de Rika y le dio a aceptar. No era. Torció la boca y luego sonrió. ¿La suya? Tecleó de nuevo, pero falló. Había sido muy estúpido al gastar así un intento. Sólo le quedaba uno. Empezó a pensar en fechas importantes. ¿Cuando ganó el torneo de cartas? ¿Cuando fueron al digimundo? ¿Cuando conoció a Renamon? No tenía ni idea de qué día exacto conoció a Renamon, y dudaba que nadie lo supiera, así que lo más probable es que fuera aquella la…

 **—** ¿Eh?

En la parte superior de la pantalla aparecía un texto que antes no estaba, a modo de pista para el último intento.

"I am the…"

" _¿Qué cojones querrá decir eso?_ " Se preguntó Ryo, molesto ya. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo con aquella tontería, pero de pronto, le llegó la inspiración. No eran números, eran letras.

Tecleó con rapidez. 78336.

El teléfono se desbloqueó, revelando una foto de Rika y Jen. Ryo sonrió con suficiencia.

 **—** Maldita Rika…

En el fondo, la chica era incapaz de renegar de su lado orgulloso. Se apresuró a meterse en la mensajería instantánea y a localizar el último chico con el que había hablado.

 **—** Te tengo, cabronazo…

"Uminagi Clase". En su último mensaje, el chico le pedía que se encontrara con él en la puerta al acabar las clases, para devolverle un libro que le había prestado. _"Sí, claro_ ", pensó Ryo, rodando los ojos.

Se apresuró a mandarle a la mierda en nombre de Rika y a decirle que no quería saber nada más de él. Luego borraría la conversación entera y allí no habría pasado nada. Sin embargo, mientras releía su mensaje, se le ocurrió una idea mejor. Lo borró y entró en la lista de contactos, con una sonrisa.

Rika llegó a su casa agotada. Era ya de noche, y había pasado toda la tarde fuera con el resto de tamers. Al menos, al día siguiente era sábado y podría descansar.

 **—** ¿Te preparo algo de cena, cariño?

 **—** No. Gracias, abuela.

Seiko sonrió y cerró la puerta de la habitación de su nieta. Aun así, Rika escuchó la voz de su madre.

 **—** ¡Te dije que no querría nada! ¡Ja! ¡Mis poderes de adivinación funcionan!

Rika rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Se tumbó en el suelo y entonces su móvil vibró. Lo sacó, lo desbloqueó y suspiró. Era Uminagi.

 _Uminagi Clase: [21:05] Quiero que salgas conmigo, Rika._

La pelirroja pensó durante un instante qué le iba a contestar.

 _Tú: [21:05] Uminagi, ya te he dicho mil veces que no. Deja de insistir. Sólo quiero que seamos amigos._

La respuesta apenas tardó unos instantes.

 _Uminagi Clase: [21:05] Vamos, Rika. Te hago feliz, te lo pasas bien conmigo. ¿Por qué no?_

Rika suspiró de nuevo, tratando de mantener la paciencia.

 _Tú: [21:06] Porque no, ya está. Fin de la conversación._

La pelirroja tiró el móvil al suelo y comenzó a desvestirse. Se puso su pijama y comenzó a desdoblar el futon cuando el teléfono vibró de nuevo.

 _Uminagi Clase: [21:08] Dime la verdad… ¿Es porque te gusta otro chico?_

Rika se sonrojó al leerlo. Antes de que pudiera contestar, llegó otro mensaje.

 _Uminagi Clase: [21:08] ¿Es ese de otro colegio que ha venido hoy a buscarte con tus amigos?_

La pelirroja sintió cómo la sangre le golpeaba el rostro y pensó en apagar directamente el móvil, pero se contuvo. Sin embargo, estaba ya de mal humor.

 _Tú: [21:09] A ti qué te importa, Uminagi._

Releyó el mensaje un par de veces después de mandarlo y se preguntó si habría sido muy dura. Tampoco quería estropear su amistad con el chico, pero ya que él se empeñaba…

 _Uminagi Clase: [21:10] Por favor, dímelo. Sólo contéstame a eso y te juro que te dejaré en paz. No volveré a pedirte salir._

La chica empezaba a cansarse de aquello. Se mordió el labio. Podía mentirle y ya está, trato cerrado, pero…

 _Tú: [21:11] ¿Me lo juras?_

Uminagi Clase: [21:11] Yo, Uminagi, juro que no volveré a pedirte salir si me dices quién te gusta :P

La chica rodó los ojos ante el emoticono y cogió aire. Tecleó y mandó el mensaje antes de arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo.

 _Tú: [21:12] Sí, es él._

Rika se tapó el rostro con ambas manos. Según su móvil, Uminagi estaba en línea, pero no escribiendo. ¿Le habría herido demasiado? ¿Debería darle explicaciones? ¿Y si no quería volver a saber nada de ella?

Entonces, la aplicación de mensajería instantánea desapareció y en su lugar apareció una llamada entrante de Uminagi. Rika entró en estado de pánico. No sabía si debía cogerlo. Pero, sino lo hacía, el chico se lo tomaría a mal. Descolgó y se llevó el auricular al oído, más aterrada que nunca.

 **—** ¿Sí?

 **—** Entonces… ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Rika parpadeó un par de veces, confusa.

 **—** ¿Ryo? –Dijo entrecortadamente.

Al otro lado se escuchó una risa. La mente de Rika comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad, y finalmente boqueó, tratando de coger aire. Se puso completamente roja y antes de que pudiera chillarle algo al chico, él volvió a hablar.

 **—** ¿Qué me dices, Rika? –La pelirroja pudo imaginar perfectamente su sonrisa prepotente al otro lado de la línea.- Do you wanna be my queen?

Rika colgó el teléfono sin pensárselo dos veces y se tiró en el futon, cogió el cojín, se lo llevó a la cara y chilló con todas sus fuerzas. Luego, laxó todo el cuerpo y vacío su mente por completo, intentando no llorar de rabia y de vergüenza.

Tras unos minutos en silencio, sin hacer nada, volvió a coger el móvil y tecleó rápidamente antes de apagarlo furiosamente y meterse en la cama.

 _Tú: [21:19] Eres estúpido._

 _Tú: [21:19] Sí._

* * *

 **¡Uf! Ahí está ;) Para el que no haya pillado el título, es la contraseña del móvil de Rika. Son los número que corresponden a las letras "Q-U-E-E-N" en los móviles viejos. Y todos sabemos que Rika es la Reina ;) Ah, y Ryo cambió el número de Uminagi por el suyo. ¡Será pillín...! En fin, espero que os haya gustado. ¿Sí? ¿Review? Hacía mucho que no escribía Ryoki, ¡animadme a hacerlo! ¡Besos a todos!**


End file.
